The Best Laid Plans of Drunken Men
by InosBane
Summary: Shikaku, Chouza and Inoichi plot. Shikamaru, Temari and Ino pay the price.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** This is a requested fic from Nightmare Wishes. The suggested plot involved Shikamaru, Ino, an engagement and a pregnant Temari. **NW**, I know this probably isn't what you had in mind, but this is where the muse took me. I hope you enjoy it anyways. Thanks as ever to leaf ninja dot com. A bit o' angst, romance, humor and OOC…I invite you to suspend reality of my usual ShikaTemaverse, though some events/people mentioned follow previous storylines, this story is a stand alone.

**Disclaimer:** I don't hate Ino, and I'm not Masashi Kishimoto

**Chapter 1**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Temari had never been calendar perfect. Once she became a genin, stress from the missions had made things worse; as a jounin she was lucky if she had a period every few months. At first she thought it might be some kind of stomach virus, but then there were muscle cramps in her abdomen and a heavy feeling in her breasts. Not having a mother allowed her to sit in denial longer than most, but the sudden weight gain was the final straw. All she needed now was the confirmation.

o-o-o

Following in their fathers' footsteps, Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji had been best friends since the sandbox. Both Nara Shikaku and Akimichi Chouza hoped that _their_ son would be the one to marry Yamanaka Inoichi's daughter thereby sealing the friendship. When Shikaku's son, Shikamaru began dating Sabaku no Temari, the fathers set their sights on Chouza's offspring, Chouji as the future spouse of the fair-haired Ino. The day that Chouji confessed his desire to become a monk took them all by surprise. The day he shaved his head, and moved away to a monastery was a dark day for the three friends as they commiserated over sake at their local watering hole.

They knew that other young men in the village would try to court the lovely Ino, but the fathers were determined. As more and more empty sake bottles accumulated on their table they came up with what they all considered to be a brilliant plan indeed.

On the very night that Nara Shikamaru sought his father's blessing on his attempt to ask for the hand of the Kazekage's sister, Shikaku announced that it was high time he got married. The younger Nara smiled and told his father that they were thinking along the same lines, but Shikaku interrupted his son before he could name the lady of his choosing. Shikaku informed his son that his bride-to-be should be from a good family with an honorable history. Someone from strong Konoha stock. Shikamaru's mouth dropped open as he stared at his father.

"Therefore," Shikaku patted his son's shoulder, "Inoichi-san and I have decided that you will marry his daughter, your best friend, Ino-chan."

When Shikamaru failed to respond the way Shikaku had hoped the older Nara scowled.

"You're getting married in February, you have one month to end things with Sabaku no Temari. Do not dishonor me."

Shikamaru couldn't believe what he'd been told. At first he balked thinking his father was playing some kind of sick joke, but as his time limit drew near he was summoned to the Hokage's office. There he found Lady Tsunade sitting with his father, the Yamanakas, and Ino, who looked as miserable as he felt.

In a flurry of pens and papers, the marriage contract was signed and a photograph was taken of the happy couple to appear in the next day's newspaper. Since Temari was currently in town, Shikamaru knew that she'd see the announcement. Rather than the news come as a total surprise-one that could mean physical harm to him, the Shadow-Nin decided that it was only right for him to break up with her somewhere private, where eyes weren't watching them…where she could make a scene without dishonoring herself. He knew that cloud-watching would never be the same again.

o-o-o

"So you see Temari, it's actually better this way. You are so far beyond average, and I will _never_ be a jounin. In the end we'd only make each other insane." Shikamaru didn't dare look at the woman who could murder him where he lay, staring instead at a cloud shaped like an hourglass.

"I'd like it if we could still be friends," he added five minutes later when she still hadn't hit him.

Finally she muttered, "I'm going to be sick."

He felt her body rise off the ground and the pounding of her feet as she ran into the bushes where the retching sound soon followed. The Shadow-Nin closed his eyes silently cursing his father, before getting to his feet and walking in the opposite direction from the bushes and the sound of muffled sobs.

"This must be what Neji's always going on about ," he sighed.

o-o-o

"Congratulations Lady Temari, your test was positive!" Beamed the Sunagakure nurse exactly four days later.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **I didn't know how this story would be received, so it was comforting to find some positive reviews in my email today. **Asuka** is the name I gave Ino's mom back when I wrote my first fic, so it stuck. Orange Blossoms used to be almost mandatory in a bridal bouquet-especially around those who know the Language of Flowers. They stand for fidelity in a marriage. **Kashike**, (the girl Gaara tried to take medicine to as a child)has played a major role in my Gaara stories, so she's in here too, largely because I love her. **Iiya**-no,

**Disclaimer**: I'm so totally not Kishimoto.

**Chapter 2**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

A week after confirming her condition, Temari sat in the Kazekage's office trying not to laugh out loud at the twin expressions of stunned terror that met her _joyous_ news.

"Does Nara know?" Kankurou asked clenching and unclenching his fist around the newspaper clipping from the _**Konoha Times.**_

"Iiya," the blonde shook her head adamantly. "And I'm not telling him either. He made his decision, I've made mine. This is my child now, he's forfeited all claim to her."

Gaara nodded.

"Whatever you decide I'll stand behind you. Though to be perfectly honest, " the redhead grinned wickedly, "I'd love to sit down with Nara-san and explain Desert Sand Burial in vivid detail."

"Only if he's locked up in Kuroari at the time." Kankurou ran a hand across his brow, "damn inbred tree frogs, how did we not realize he was seeing that Yamanaka the whole time he was with Temari? It doesn't make sense…" He sighed meeting his sister's eyes for a moment. "Those leaf-jockeys are probably all related anyways. You're better off without him ne?"

Temari was glad she hadn't laughed at their initial reactions. Despite having a horrible childhood that had constantly pitted them against each other, the Sabaku siblings knew how to stick together when one of them was in need.

"Oi," Kankurou's eyes were wide. "How much time do we have anyways?"

"Until the baby comes?" Temari shrugged, "the doctor figures I'm right around five months, so four months left give or take a couple weeks. Nani?"

"Anou," Kankurou continued. "I certainly don't know anything about babies, do you? I mean, we've never been able to keep a pet alive, how're we going to manage a baby? Remember my fish?"

"Hai," Temari couldn't help but grin. "But Gaara's not possessed anymore, and even if he was, I highly doubt he'd eat my baby."

The Kazekage folded his arms and shot his older brother an exasperated look.

"Books," he stated matter-of-factly. "I'll send Kashike-san to the bookstore, I know I can trust her to not say anything."

His siblings nodded.

"In the meantime," he continued, "Matsuri-chan will take over as Ambassador to Konoha."

o-o-o

Yamanaka Ino thumbed through the racks and racks of white dresses. When she'd dreamed about her wedding as a child, this had all been fun, and she'd been surrounded by giggling girlfriends, not a hovering salesgirl. Of course when she'd thought about the groom…well, never once did her daydreams have her marrying Shikamaru. Silently, she cursed Chouji for his lack of self-esteem. She'd been kidding about his hair, well, sort of. He looked much better with a hair cut, less like his father. The only reason she'd said anything at all was because both Chouji and Shikamaru looked liked shadow clones of their fathers, and it terrified her that she might be her father's clone as well.

Ino sighed, there was nothing here that caught her interest in the slightest. The salsegirl, alerted by the sound, realized she was on the verge of losing a customer, and walked quickly to the counter to picked up a gold embossed binder.

"You know, Yamanaka-san, I really don't see you in an off-the-rack dress." She smiled conspiratorially, "this book is for our more, eh…'select' clientele. Every dress in here is custom made, and imported. Of course, we'd have to tack on a small fee," she simpered. "But then, how many times does a woman get married in her life?"

"Can you send the bill to my father at the Yamanaka Flower Shop?" Ino asked holding out her hand for the book, her curiosity piqued.

"Of course Yamanaka-san," the salesgirl bowed practically drooling over what her commission was going to look like this month.

o-o-o

"Mid-April?" Shikaku grumbled over his half finished sake. "But that's four months away! I thought we agreed on a February wedding!"

"You shouldn't complain," Inoichi sighed working his way through his second bottle. "I got the bill for Ino's dress today," he shuddered. "It'll take two months for it to be finished, then Askuka put her foot down, she absolutely refuses to allow Ino to carry a wedding bouquet that doesn't include orange blossoms."

"You're kidding," Shikaku rolled his eyes. "What's one flower more or less? Shimatta, I'll take your bill and give you my wife. Yoshino's done nothing but harp at me that I've dishonored the Kazekage, and that if Sunagakure decides to invade, the blame is entirely on my shoulders."

Chouza snorted, "couples break up all the time. What kind of Kage goes to war over his sister getting dumped?"

"That would be an ex-psycho killer," Hatake Kakashi drawled putting down his book and addressing the trio. "Are you gentlemen sure that this is the best thing for your kids? Have they honestly ever shown the slightest bit of non-platonic attraction?" He shook his head grinning under his mask. "Remember what they say about the best laid plans of drunken men," The jounin bowed. "Konnichiwa, gentlemen."

"A lot you know!" Inoichi called as Kakashi sauntered off. "It's the best laid plans of mice and men!"

o-o-o

Shikamaru lay on his back staring up at the ceiling, the rain outside pounding against his windows. He closed his eyes remembering the ways he and Temari had whiled away many such afternoons in the solitude of his apartment. When he tried to replace the image of Temari with that of Ino he winced. The very idea made his skin crawl, she was more sister to him than lover, and any attempt to change that might just make him vomit.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** I'm introducing a gay character, actually a gay relationship in this chapter. Have a problem with it? Sorry. **Nan de sute**-What did you say?, **Sa**-It's alright, **Bakana**-absurd

**Disclaimer:** Still not Kishimoto

**Chapter 3**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Temari felt nauseous as she sat in the palace library with her brothers watching a film depicting natural childbirth.

"I know this isn't the best time to bring it up," Kankurou winced as the women on screen screamed in pain. "But are we sure we wouldn't rather get a puppy?"

Gaara rolled his eyes, his already pale complexionhad taken on a decidedly greenish tint.

"Let's take a break,ne?" Ito Kashike suggested as she wiped sweat from her brow and pushed the pause button. The screen froze on a scene of the baby's head crowning, and all three Sabaku siblings tore off for the bathrooms.

When they were seated in the library once more, the T.V. screen blessedly blank, Gaara leaned forward folding his hands together.

"Onee-chan, I hate to bring this up, but since you're experienced in diplomacy and the taboos of other nations, " his light green eyes were pleading.

"I need a husband," Temari finished for him. This thought had been plaguing her as well. She knew that Ame no Kuni's Daimyo would cease all trade immediately if he thought that the sister of Kaze no Kuni's Kazekage was a loose woman.

"Nan de sute? Screw whoever has a problem with it," Kankurou exclaimed pounding his fist on the arm of his chair. "This is our baby, it has nothing to do with anyone else!"

"Sa Kanky," Temari said softly, touched by her brother's loyalty to her unborn child. "We can't afford to offend Kaze no Kuni's only source of water during drought season."

The Puppet-Nin leaned back in his chair.

"Where are we going to find someone to marry you on such short notice?" He asked. "Ya know, a puppy wouldn't be this troublesome," he sighed. "Ite!"

"I'll marry Baki," Temari stated matter-of-factly smacking Kankurou in the back of his head, causing him to hit the floor.

Her brother stared at her from where he lay spread eagle.

"Are you baka?" He asked wide-eyed. "Baki's twice your age, not to mention you're not his type. Gaara," he turned to his still seated brother. "C'mon tell her this is bakana!"

To Kankurou's horror, instead of revulsion , Gaara's face wore a shrewd, calculating expression.

"Actually," the redhead smiled, "it's brilliant. I don't like the way Baki-sensei's been treated lately. If it appears he's fathered a child with Temari it may squash some of the more twisted rumors."

"But what about Hosyu-san? Kankurou asked climbing back into his chair. "How's _**he**_ going to feel about all this?"

"It'll be in name only, and this way I don't have to move out of the palace." Temari explained as if talking to a small child. "It's not going to affect Hosyu-san and Baki-sensei's relationship in the least."

"So then," Kankuro rubbed his hands together. "All we have to do now then is tell the groom ne? When do we break the news to Baki-sensei?"

"Right now," Gaara replied turning to his assistant. "Kashike-san, will you go find Baki-sensei and Hosyu-san?" He turned to his siblings, "better we tell them at the same time so everyone's on the same page."

o-o-o

"Okaasan, I just don't think I can do this," Shikamaru sighed watching his mother make tea.

He hated to sound like he was whining, but couldn't seem to keep the desperation out of his voice. It was the beginning of March and his father's plans were moving full steam ahead. He and Ino were being forced to spend two hours together every evening as part of their fathers' grand scheme to cultivate a romance out of thin air. He smirked when he thought of how the jounin would react if they knew that during those two hours Shikamaru either slept or bemoaned the loss of Temari, while Ino spent much of the time writing to Chouji or scanning the newspaper for news about the monastery he was in.

"Oh bishoujo," Yoshino's eyes filled with tears. "I told your father what a horrible idea this was, how it would make you miserable and cause a war with Sunagakure; but does he listen to me?" She shook her head and turned back to the teapot that was beginning to whistle.

"Okaasan?" Shikamaru furrowed his brow in curiosity, "how would this cause a war with Sunagakure?"

"You dumped the Kazekage's sister, and it appears like you were two-timing her all along." Yoshino shrugged, "how else will Gaara-sama save face?"

o-o-o

"And hee-hee-whoo, hee-hee-whoo…" Kashike chanted as Temari lay in front of her, face scrunched in concentration mimicking her newly appointed lamaze instructor.

Across the room, Baki and his partner Sato Hosyu, the palace's head cook, were seated with Gaara and Kankurou; a pile of cloth diapers and safety pins in front of each, as well as a life-size baby doll. When approached with Temari's request, the couple had responded with enthusiasm.

"Our goal here is the very first **_happy_** Sabaku childhood," Hosyu reminded the assembled group as he expertly diapered his doll. Baki agreed holding his doll up for approval and watching the diaper slide off.

"We're gonna try anyways," Kankuro quipped as he stuck his doll with a pin.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** Masago-Sand, Aiko-Beloved Child, Ogetsuno-Japanese Food Goddess, Mikka-Three Days. **Onegai**-please, **Gomen**-sorry

**Disclaimer:** Still not Kishimoto

**Chapter 4**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Onegai Tsunade-sama, you're telling me there's _nothing_ you can do? " Shikamaru stood over Tsunade's desk pleading, "what's the point of being the Hokage?"

Tsunade pursed her lips, "Shikamaru-san, I've read through the contract three times, it's ironclad. The marriage broker who wrote this up knew what they were doing. The only way to get out of it is to die, or for Ino-san to marry Chouji-san." She reached across her desk and touched his hand, "gomen."

The Shadow-Nin fell back into his chair.

"Why," Tsunade asked, "if you and Ino-san are both so against this marriage did you sign the contract?"

"I didn't want to dishonor my father," Shikamaru replied, his shoulder sagging.

"So you let him dishonor you?"

Tsunade couldn't hold back the anger in her voice. She'd had it with these damn clans and their stupid ideas. The Hyuugas were enough of a handful, did the Naras have to follow in their footsteps? She suspected that sake may have played a role in this, and decided it was time to have a talk with the famed Ino-Shika-Cho trio.

"Listen Shikamaru-san," she said folding her hands on top of the contract. "I'll talk to your father and Inoichi-san, but I can't make any promises."

"Arigatou gozaimasu," Shikamaru bowed deeply, feeling relieved for the first time in months.

o-o-o

Temari wore a white yukata and carried a small bouquet of daffodils. Baki wore a red hapi coat over his normal uniform. Kankurou sat on a bench in the sunny courtyard next to his girlfriend, Ayame who had journeyed from Konoha with her father for the occasion. Kashike served as bridesmaid, and Hosyu stood next to Baki as his best man while Gaara performed the ceremony. Despite the red lanterns, noone was disillusioned into thinking that this was anything other than a shotgun wedding.

"Do you have any names picked out Temari-san?" Ayame asked as the small party sat eating the wedding feast.

"Masago," Kankurou replied.

"Aiko," Gaara countered.

"I thought we decided on Ogetsuno," Hoysu asked turning to Baki for confirmation.

"Her name will be Mikka," Temari stated leaving no room for argument.

"Those are all girl names," Ayame's father, Teuchi smiled. "What if the baby's a boy?"

"It's a girl," Temari replied simply.

"Nani? You got the test done?" Kankurou asked. "I wanna see the pictures!"

"It's a girl," Temari stated matter-of -factly, "because Shikamaru always wanted a girl first."

At that same moment the baby kicked in agreement.

o-o-o

A few weeks later, Shikamaru stood between his father and the Hokage waiting for Ino and her father to walk down the aisle, (his mother had stayed home, convinced that an attack from Sunagakure was imminent). As Ino made her way slowly towards him, Shikamaru decided that "walk" was too strong a word for her movements. The dress Ino had chosen was so tight he wondered how she could breathe let alone move. He said a silent prayer that there were no sudden emergencies.

Encased as it was in white satin, Shikamaru had no choice but to notice the shape of Ino's body. He supposed her form was attractive in it's own way, but it was nowhere near as awe-inspiring as Temari's more curvaceous physique. He sighed knowing he'd never have the opportunity to touch her, let alone see the Suna Kunoichi ever again, since Gaara's former pupil, Matsuri had taken over as Sunagakure's Ambassador to Konoha.

Shikaku overheard his son's sigh and smiled.

"Hai, she'd beautiful ne? Just a little while longer and she's all yours." He clasped his son's shoulder. "You don't know how happy you've made me, Shikamaru. You're fulfilling the dream of a lifetime."

Before Shikamaru could reply, a door in the back of the hall slammed open. One hundred heads turned to see who the intruder was.

Akimichi Chouji stood silhouetted in the light of the dying sun, bald, redfaced and panting; his monk's robes a tangle of fabric around his body. Suddenly he threw his head back and shouted, "INOOOO! STOP! DON'T DO IT!"

"CHOUJI!" The blonde shrieked. Letting go of her father's arm, Ino hiked her dress up around her knees and tore back down the aisle into Chouji's waiting arms covering him with kisses.

Inoichi's initial shock turned to glee at his daughter's obvious happiness. Chouza cheered and Shikaku stood dumbfounded as his would-be daughter-in-law whispered apologies to her lover. For his part, Shikamaru shook with laughter.

The younger Shadow-Nin was given the honor of tearing his marriage contract to pieces, and offered his back to Chouji as another was signed in it's place. Within a half hour, Ino was prancing down the aisle, this time on Shikamaru's arm, her face alight with happiness as she stared into the eyes of her beloved.

Watching his daughter and her two best friends, Inoichi patted Shikaku on the back.

"At least it was one of the boys ne?"

Once he'd handed Ino over to Chouji, Shikamaru sat down next to his father and as his two best friends recited the vows that he longed to make to Temari.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** So was that last chapter totally predictable? Can you figure what's going to happen next? Be warned, things are going to get a tad graphic…maybe not in the way you're thinking. **Ohisashiburi Desu**-It's been a long time, **Mou ii**-that's enough!, **Doushita no**-what happened?, **Nakahehairu**-Enter, **Iiya**-no, anything else is a curse word or an insult.

**Disclaimer:** Did yal know Kishimoto-sensei and I were born in the same year?

**Chapter 5**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Temari had been feeling unwell all day. She was having pains in her stomach and the old nausea of the first few months came back . "Shimatta," she grumbled thinking she'd lost bladder control. "Kashike-chan, can you bring me a towel, I had an accident."

When the brown haired jounin walked into the room she stared at Temari with excited eyes. "Temari-san, doushita no?"

"I peed." Temari shook her head in embarrassment. "If you hand me the towel I'll clean it up,"

"Iiya, Temari-san. Iiya, you didn't have an accident." She met the pregnant woman's eyes grinning from ear to ear. "Your water broke. Temari-san, you're going to have a baby!"

o-o-o

Shikamaru could hear the blood pounding in his ears as he turned a three day journey into two. He'd left directly after the wedding, pausing only to congratulate his friends, and tell his mother she had no reason the fear an invasion. He wasn't sure how he'd be received at the Kazekage's palace, but as he approached the gates to Sunagakure, he wondered if he'd even make it that far.

"Oi, Masato-san, " a dark haired guard called to his commrade. "Look who's here..." He paused bowing elaborately to Shikamaru. "Ohisashiburi Desu Nara-san. What brings you here this evening?"

"Filthy and smelling like sweat nonetheless," Masato sneered. "I hope you don't seriously think we're going to let you just waltz into our village like this."

His partner guffawed, "new rules you see Nara-_san_. To enter our village everyone must have had a shower within the last twenty-four hours."

"I think we can help you out with that," Masato offered.

As exhausted as he was, Shikamaru still had his wits about him. He crouched into position getting ready to perform Shadow Possession when he heard a strong female voice call out "Mou ii!"

The guards turned to face the speaker.

"Matsuri-san," they said bowing.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Shikamaru started to answer, not realizing she was talking to the guards.

"Gomen nasai, Matsuri-san," Masato replied. "We were stopping this ahou from entering the village."

Matsuri's eyes roamed over Shikamaru's still crouched form.

"I'll let the Kazekage know you were trying to protect his family," she said. "But I think Gaara-sama actually wants to see this…ahou. Follow me," she said to Shikamaru and walked away in the direction of the palace.

o-o-o

"Wait here, " Shikamaru was told as the kunoichi knocked on Gaara's door.

He heard the unmistakable voice of the Kazekage call, "nakahehairu," and Matsuri disappeared from sight.

Shikamaru leaned against the wall and closed his eyes. How many times had he stood in this hallway waiting for Temari to deliver a report, or listening to Kankurou get balled out for sabotaging bed sheets.? He probably knew this palace as well as any of them...or at least as well as Temari. He thought about just going straight to Temari's room, explaining the whole sad business to her and begging forgiveness when a piercing scream shattered the silence.

Shikamaru's eyes shot open and he felt the blood drain from his face.

"Temari," he whispered.

The large wooden door next to him flew open and the redhead tore off down the hallway not even sparing a glance Shikamaru's way.

"Gaara-sama!" The Shadow-Nin called racing after him. "Doushita no?"

Before Gaara had a chance to answer him, Shikamaru was knocked to the ground by Kankurou who was charging out of another room along the hallway.

Shaking his head , Kankurou leered at the Konoha chunnin.

"Interesting timing you've got there tree frog, what are you doing here? Where's wifey?" The Puppet-Nin looked from side to side. "Get sick of her already?"

Shikamaru rubbed his side where the force of Kankurou's body had knocked him into the wall.

"I'm not married," he grunted. "I'll explain everything later. Kankurou-san, what's wrong with Temari, why is she screaming?"

Kankurou looked at Shikamaru like he'd never seen him before. By rights he should be thrown out on his ear for leaving Temari the way he did. But yet here he was, and his timing couldn't be worse.

"It's nothing you should concern yourself with," he shrugged. "Why don't you go play with your buddies back in Konoha and leave my family alone?"

Temari screamed again and Shikamaru was overwhelmed with the desire to scream himself.

"Look," he pleaded. "Marrying Ino was my father's idea, neither one of us wanted it to happen, but we went along with it to honor our fathers."

"So you **_are_** married, then," Kankurou replied.

"No," Shikamaru shook his head. "Chouji came back, he married Ino. I'm not married to anyone."

Another gut-wrenching scream echoed down the hallway, and the two shinobi stared at each other.

"Onegai," Shikamaru whispered.

Kankurou sighed, "I guess you'd find out sooner or later. Go on baka, she's having your baby."

Shikamaru stared wide eyed not quite believing what he just heard.

"SHIIIIIIIKAAAAAAH!" Temari's voice cried.

"She's calling for you," Kankurou grinned waving his hand. "You should probably get in there."

As hard as Shikamaru ran, he didn't seem to get any closer to Temari's room. His feet felt like they were being sucked into the ground with every step. When he finally reached Temari's room, the Shadow-Nin swayed for a minute. The door was open and there was a flurry of activity surrounding Temari's bed.

"One-two-three, hee-hee-whooooo," Kashike encouraged a purple-faced Temari.

A doctor crouched at the foot of the bed said, "okay Temari-san, push."

Shikamaru recognized Temari's former sensei, Baki holding her hand and breathing along with Kashike as Temari cried out his name once more.

"Get in there," Kankurou shoved the Shadow-Nin through the door where he ended up next to Gaara who was quietly observing the scene.

The Kazekage's pale eyes flickered toward Shikamaru, a barely contained rage threatened to force it's way to the surface until Kankurou put a hand on his brother's shoulder. The Puppet-Nin whispered something that caused the redhead's expression to change at once. Beckoning for Shikamaru to follow him, the Kazekage tapped Baki on the shoulder, and explained that the Shadow-Nin would be taking over for the older man.

As Temari gripped Shikamaru's hand he winced. Temari wasn't so far gone that she didn't realize something was different, and her dark blue eyes turned to meet her ex-boyfriend's brown ones.

"Shikamaru?" She whispered as the pain of another contraction began building.

"I'm here Temari," he kissed the hand that held his like a vice. "I'm never leaving you again, I swear."

"One more push Temari-san," the doctor encouraged. "The baby's nearly out."

Temari's back curved into the final push as she bellowed "YAROU!"

A moment later the lusty cries of a newborn echoed around the room.

"It's a girl, Temari-san," the doctor announced happily.

Everyone in the room cheered and Shikamaru kissed Temari's sweaty forehead.

"She's beautiful," he said as the doctor wrapped the baby in a purple blanket and handed her to Temari. The new mother stroked the shock of black hair on her daughter's head.

"Mikka," she sighed.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**: I now present the epilogue

**Disclaimer:** Wouldn't it be awesome if Kishimoto-sensei followed through with ShikaTema?

**Epilogue**

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Temari and Shikamaru stayed holed up in her room with baby Mikka for a week during which time the Shadow-Nin explained everything to the mother of his child. For her part, Temari handled it well, only threatening Shikaku's life five or six times.

Temari's marriage to Baki was immediately annulled, and a contract drawn up for Temari to marry Shikamaru. Shikaku and Yoshino were summoned to Sunagakure where the former begged for his future in-laws' forgiveness, and the latter made a fool of herself over her grandchild.

As soon as Temari had recovered from childbirth, the couple was married in a small ceremony attended by family and friends. Shortly thereafter the family moved into a house on the Nara property, and Temari became Konoha's Ambassador to Suna so that her brothers could have regular visits with their niece.

A year later, when Ino gave birth to a son, Temari mentioned to her husband how wonderful it would be for their families if Mikka ended up marrying little Inoji. As Shikamaru took the sake glass from his wife's hands he laughed.

"The best laid plans you know…"

**o-o-o**OWARI**o-o-o**


End file.
